Rose Weasley
by CokiePokie
Summary: Här är en fanfiction om vad som händer under Roses skolomgång på Hogwarts. Kommer hon gå i sin mors fotspår och satsa allt på skolan, eller kommer hon hitta på någonting annat?
1. På väg till Hogwarts

**På en annan sida så har jag också publicerat denna fanfiction. Jag tänkte publicera här också, jag vet att den inte är den bästa, precis, men jag hoppas att ni gillar den!**

**Jag äger inte karaktärerna. Det är bara Carrie och Professor Smith som är mina. En person som kommer in i berättelsen senare, Samantha är inte heller min. Jag har lånat henne från en annan person. Med tillstånd. **

* * *

Jag tittade ängsligt på mitt armbandsur.  
Om fyra minuter så skulle tåget åka iväg mot Hogwarts – En skola för häxor och trollkarlar – om allting skulle gå som det skulle.  
Den här dagen hade jag väntat på i elva år. Hela mitt liv.  
Jag skulle flytta ifrån mina föräldrar, min släkt.  
Mittemot mig så satt min kusin, Albus.  
Han svettades floder. Han skulle också börja på Hogwarts i år.  
"Gryffindor… Gryffindor…" Sa han högt, gång på gång.  
"Håll klaffen, Al, annars hämtar jag James!" Min röst darrade, och jag tänkte inte hämta James, men om jag kände Albus rätt så skulle han hålla tyst.  
"Du är inte så tyst själv!" Muttrade Albus, men höll tyst.  
Jag grimaserade, och tog fram en bok vid namn "De tre legenderna"  
Jag hade hittat den i en bokhandel i Diagongränden. Ron, min far, hade kollat förtjust på omslaget . Där han var med, skrattande med Harry, min fasters man, och min mor, Hermione  
Hermione hade skakat på huvudet när hon sett mitt inköp. "Rose, vi har redan två exemplar av den där boken hemma!"  
Boken hade en gammal vän till mina föräldrar och Albus föräldrar skrivit. Kingsley Schacklebolt. (Som också är trolldomsminister)  
Jag hade redan läst den minst fem gånger, men jag tycker att historien är så fascinerande.  
"Läser du den där boken igen Rose?" Suckade James irriterat och gick in i kupén, satte sig bredvid sin bror och lade armen om honom. "Det här kommer att gå bra. Det är en ganska liten chans att du kommer in i Slytherin, du hamnar nog snarare i Hufflepuff…" Fortsatte han.  
"Sluta, James!" Muttrade Albus, och drog sig ur James grepp.  
"James, du vet mycket väl att vi kan hämta Louis, Fred eller Roxanne. Kanske Lucy…" Sa jag. Jag visste att James såg upp till våra äldre kusiner, men Lucy ville han inte vara i närheten av. Lucy var en riktig besserwisser, och Prefekt på Hogwarts. Det var en av andledningarna till att James var försiktig när hon var i närheten…  
James ryggade tillbaka. "Nej, snälla! Inte Lucy!"  
"Jag sa kanske!" Sa jag medans jag såg funderade ut. Om jag skulle hämta Lucy så skulle hon stanna här den större delen av resan. Det skulle vara nackdelen.  
"Rose, snälla", Sa Albus skräckslaget. "Hämta inte Lucy!"  
"Eh… Jag måste nog gå nu!" Sa James, och sprang ut ur kupén innan jag hann svara på frågan. Jag fnissade, men Albus såg blek ut.  
"Snälla, Albus. Trodde du verkligen att jag skulle hämta Lucy?" Fick jag fram mellan fnissningarna.  
Förståelsen lyste upp i hans ansikte. "Du skojade bara?"  
Jag nickade.  
Jag kollade ut genom fönstret. Det gröna landskapet susade förbi. Jag hade inte märkt att tåget hade startat. Nu var det bara några timmar kvar tills vi skulle vara på Hogwarts.  
Hoppfullheten fylldes i Albus ansikte också.  
Klockan närmade sig tre så hade Albus och jag hade spelat trollkarlsschack flera gånger, James hade sprungit in och ut ur våran kupé en gång i halvtimmen, och min bästa vän, Carrie satt nu bredvid mig.  
Carrie och jag hade varit vänner sedan vi var fyra år.  
James hade gett mig en sorts godis, som han hade uppfunnit själv. Ron hade jobbat i George och Angelinas affär, Weasleys vassa varor, och han hade samtidigt haft mig och James där.  
James hade fått tag på ett av Georges nya experiment och gav "godiset" till mig.  
Jag blev intagen till Sankt Mungos sjukhus för sjukdomar och åkommor och där träffade jag Carrie, som hade råkat ut för något liknande.  
"Carrie, vilket elevhem vill du hamna i?" Frågade Albus nervöst.  
"Ravenclaw!" Sa hon direkt. "Mina föräldrar är därifrån."  
Albus nickade.  
"Al!" Suckade jag. "Hela våran släkt har hamnat i Gryffindor, varför skulle inte du göra det då?"  
"För att jag inte är lika modig som de andra…" Sa Albus med osäker röst.  
Jag skakade på huvudet. "Sluta nu, Al! Du är visst modig!"  
"Visst. Säkert"  
Jag skakade på huvudet. "Albus, det är bara din bror som försöker visa sig vara modigare än vad han egentligen är. Du är dig själv, och du vågar visa det. Alltså är det du som egentligen är den modigaste!" När jag yttrat orden så förstod jag hur sanna dem var. Albus var faktist modigare än James.  
Jag såg hur Als ansikte fylldes av glädje. "Menar du verkligen det?" Frågade han överlyckligt.  
Jag nickade. Carrie gav mig ett leende. Hon förstod också att jag inte ljög för Albus. Orden var sanna.


	2. Snart framme

** Jag hade lite svårt för att skriva Hagrids sätt att tala. Och jag vet att berättelsen är ganska händelselös - just nu. Snart så kommer det hända massor av mystiska saker. Jaja. Här kommer det i alla fall mer :) **

Jag var så otroligt utmattad när tåget började sakta farten.  
Jag hade sovit fyra timmar inatt, sju dagen innan.  
Als sömnbrist började också ge sin effekt. Han hade mörka ringar under ögonen.  
Utanför fönstret så hade det sakta men säkert börjat mörkna.  
På bordet framför oss var det en stor hög godis. Vi hade väldigt mycket fickpengar, och förstaårseleverna fick inte följa med på utflykterna till Hogsmeade – Den lilla byn som låg alldeles intill Hogwarts. Så de flesta av pengarna gick till godis. Fastän jag försökte övertyga Albus om att det vore smart att spara pengar till skakade bara på huvudet och sa: "Vi får ju pengar av våra föräldrar så fort vi ber om det!"  
"Välkommen till Hogsmeade. Till förstaårseleverna så vill jag meddela att ni kan lämna era Kofferter och djur på tåget – De transporteras till Hogwarts självständigt. Jag hoppas att ni alla får ett trevligt skolår, och får nya kunskaper." Ljudet hördes från ett par osynliga högtalare. När mannen slutade tala så sprakade lite grann, sedan var det tyst.  
Jag suckade, jag skulle vara tvungen att lämna min uggla, Cutie.  
Albus verkade tänka på samma sak. Han smekte hans uggla, Sunshine, på fjädrarna innan han följde mitt exempel, och började gå ut ur kupén.  
"Hermione sa att vi ska leta efter Hagrid…" Mumlade jag. Jag brukade oftast kalla mina föräldrar vid namn.  
"Han är inte så svår att hitta!" Mumlade Albus med ett flin på läpparna. "Inte med Graup i närheten."  
Jag slog till honom. "Al! Hagrid är faktist snäll! Han är missförstådd, men vi vet i alla fall att han är snäll i själen…"  
"Hm, jag gillar inte hans bror, Rose. Hagrid är det inget fel på…"  
"Men Graup kommer knappast vara på stationen när vi är där, det vet till och med du!" Muttrade jag. Ibland kunde Albus vara riktigt elak.  
"Förstaårselever, hitåt!" Ropade en brummande röst när jag och Albus hade hoppat ut ur tåget. Hagrid.  
Albus vände blicken mot det hållet rösten hördes ifrån.  
Han drog ett lättat andetag när han såg att Graup inte var med.  
"Kom nu, fegis!" Skrattade jag. Men skrattet var livlöst. Jag var alldeles för trött.  
Jag såg mig oroligt omkring, försökte leta efter Carrie. Carrie hade gått till sin kupé för att byta om innan vi hunnit komma till Hogwarts, vi skulle mötas på stationen, men hon hade inte dykt upp.  
"Äsch, hon kommer nog snart." Sa Albus och gissade vad jag tänkte på.  
Jag nickade. Han hade rätt, och jag var så trött att jag inte orkade leta efter henne.  
Vi gick i tystnad mot Hagrid. "FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER HITÅT!" Ropade han högre.  
"Hej, Hagrid!" Hälsade jag och Albus när vi kommit fram till honom.  
Barnen som var i närheten av oss viskade upphetsat. "Ä-är det där Harry Potters son?"  
"Är det där Rose Weasley? Ronald och Hermione Weasleys dotter?"  
Hagrid gav oss ett leende. "Hej, Rose, Albus. Hur mår ni? Har resan gått bra? Ni ser helt blåslagen ut! Vad har ni gjort?"  
"Vi har inte sovit så gott de senaste nätterna, Hagrid." Sa Albus lite sömnigt och gäspade.  
Hagrid skrattade nervöst. "Middan är i ungefär två till tre timmar… Ni kommer tuppa av vid matbordet…"  
"Vi kommer i alla fall sova gott inatt…" Mumlade jag lättsamt.  
"FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER HITÅT!" Skrek Hagrid igen, och räknade antalet elever.  
Han kollade nerpå ett papper. "Jo, nu är alla här." Mumlade han för sig själv, inte så särskilt lågt. "Följ me mej!"  
Hagrid förde alla förstaårselever igenom en skog, alla verkade nervösa.  
Hermione hade berättat om detta. Vi skulle få åka båt till skolan.  
Medans jag och Albus gick efter Hagrid så försökte jag leta efter Carrie,  
Jag förstod inte vart hon hade tagit vägen! Hagrid hade sagt att alla elever var med, men om inte Carrie syntes till…  
Han kunde ju ha räknat fel… Till slut gav jag upp mina försök att hitta henne.  
Jag var utmattad, och jag förstod – som Hagrid hade sagt – att jag och Albus skulle tuppa av vid matbordet. Jag försökte koncentrera mig på stigen, men den var stenig och det fanns rötter nästan överallt.  
Jag drog ett lättat andetag när vi kom fram till en liten strand.  
Hagrid talade, men jag orkade inte lyssna på vad han sa. Han pekade mot ett speciellt ställe och de flesta flämtade till.  
Jag följde deras blickar, och jag spärrade upp ögonen. Bredvid mig hörde jag också Albus flämta till. "Otroligt!" Mumlade han.  
På en klippa, på andra sidan sjön så låg det en stor byggnad som påminde mig om ett slott. Ett slott med torn.  
Jag skrattade till, skrattet lät konstigt i mina öron. Jag hade inte föreställt mig att Hogwarts skulle se ut såhär. Jag trodde att Ron och Hermione bara ljög för att jag skulle längta tills jag skulle börja här.  
Fastän det var väldigt mörkt och kallt, så lyste månen på ett sätt som gjorde så att byggnaden såg välkomnande ut, jag var väldigt nervös.  
"Sätt er i en båt. Max fyra i en!" Hörde jag Hagrids röst mullra.  
"Hallå! Al, Rose!" Ropade någon. Carrie.  
Jag slet blicken ifrån den stora byggnaden och försökte koncentrera mig på att ta reda på varifrån Carrie hade ropat.  
"Vart har du varit?" Frågade Albus.  
"Jag gick nästan längst bak, jag trodde att ni skulle vänta på mig på stationen, men det gjorde ni inte!" Sa Carrie och himlade med ögonen.  
Jag slöt ögonen. "Förlåt, Car", mumlade jag.  
Vi satte oss i en båt, när alla hade satt sig i en så började alla åka mot det stora slottet.


	3. Sorteringen

**Denna del är väldigt kort, men jag hoppas att ni ändå tycker om den.**

"Weasley, Rose!" Sa professor Smith.  
Jag svettades floder. Jag hörde viskningar omkring i salen.  
Dottern till Ronald och Hermione Weasley – De som hade tillsammans med Neville Longbottom och Harry Potter tillintetgjort Han-som-inte-nämns-vid-namns horrokruxer.  
De flesta var inte precis så tysta när de mumlade om mitt namn, men det hade varit värre för Albus. Någon hade trott att han hade ett sådant ärr som Harry hade. Jag hade fnissat åt det påståendet. Jag hade till och med hört James hånande skratt åt personen som sagt det.  
Jag gick med ostadiga ben mot den lilla pallen.  
När jag satt mig ner så Gav Proseffor Smith mig den gamla hatten som han givit till alla andra förstaårselever. Jag satte den på huvudet. Jag visste att hatten kunde tala.  
"Hm." Muttrade han. "Ännu en till Weasley. Din far gjorde ett bra jobb här, för sjutton år sedan… Ja. Det blir såklart Gry…" Började hatten, men när han precis började säga "Gryffindor" så fylldes min kropp med kyla. Jag fick gåshud.  
"Sl-Slytherin…" Viskade hatten sedan. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Jag andades häftigt in. Slytherin. SLYTHERIN?  
Mina ögon fylldes med tårar. Slytherin!  
Det var alldeles tyst i salen.  
Ingen i Slytherinbordet applåderade, eller jublade, som alla andra gjorde när de fick en ny elev i sitt elevhem.  
"Ms Weasley." Sa Professor Smith och rörde vid min axel.  
Jag drog stelt av mig hatten och gav den till läraren.  
När jag gick mot Slytherins bord så ignorerade jag alla blickar som vändes mot mig, jag försökte speciellt undvika Gryffindorbordet, där alla – i alla fall de flesta – hade förespått att jag skulle hamna i. Eller Ravenclaw. Jag kände Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, James och Albus blickar i ryggen.  
Jag hade ingen aptit. Fastän jag var vrålhungrig och trött så kunde jag inte få i mig någonting.  
Jag stirrade ner i bordet, struntade i maten. När någon rörde vid min axel så hoppade jag till.  
"Det är dags att gå nu." Sa en person mjukt.  
Jag kollade upp för att se vem det var som tilltalade mig. Personen var lång, såg ut att vara en femteårselev. Hon hade blåa ögon och långt, brunt hår. " Jag heter Jane Stewart.." Sa hon och log.  
Jag skakade på hvuudet och försökte vakna till. "Hej Jane…" Mumlade jag sömnigt.  
"Du verkar utmattad. Du borde verkligen sova! Kom nu, Rose."  
"Hur kan du…?" Mumlade jag.  
"Du – Rättare sagt din familj – är känd över hela världen!" Skrattade Jane som om det var något självklart.  
Ibland hatade jag att alla kände igen mig. Alla som såg mig visste mitt namn, men jag visste inte deras. Det var en sak som alla sade att jag skulle vänja mig vid, men det gjorde jag inte.  
"Kom nu." Sa Jane och tog min hand.  
"Vänta lite, Ms Stewart!" Ropade en röst. Jag kände igen den väl. Det var Neville Longbottom.  
"Hur mår Rose?" Frågade han och betraktade mig.  
"Jag mår fint, Ne-Neville…"  
"Vill du ha något uppiggande?"  
"Jag klarar mig!" Försvarade jag mig.  
Neville nickade allvarligt. "Du borde sova. Lektionerna börjar tidigt imorgon! Ms Stewart, kan du guida Rose till sin sovsal?"  
"Javisst, Professor Longbottom." Svarade Jane. "Kom nu, Rose."


	4. Den mystiska händelsen

**En kort del igen. Jag är verkligen glad över att någon äver huvudtaget läser denna fanfiction, jag är inte så duktig på att skriva... Haha. Nästa del är mycket, mycket längre. Två hela wordsidor :) Detta är grunden på alla konstiga ting som kommer att hända i fanficen. Det är nu Samantha Black kommer in i bilden :) **

Jag struntade i att jag egentligen inte borde vara där.  
Jag struntade i om vad som skulle kunna hända om någon såg mig.  
Jag stirrade ut i vattnet och struntade i de dumma tårarna som rann ner för min kind.  
Månen lyste mot vattnet. Natten var mörk och kall. Det enda ljuset var från slottet, bakom min rygg, och månen. Stjärnorna på himlen lyste också, men inte lika starkt som månen.  
Min kurrande mage avbröt fridfullheten i mörkret. Jag suckade och tänkte precis resa mig från marken och dra upp fötterna ur vattnet, när något – eller någon – drog ner mig på marken igen. Jag kunde inte andas. Personen – eller vad det nu var – höll mig kvar på marken.  
Jag vågade knappt röra mig. Jag vågade inte tala. Det som höll mig ner på marken var kallt. Iskallt. Hela min kropp fylldes av kyla. Kallare än kvällsluften. Nu förstod jag. Det var döden.  
"Snälla!" Snyftade jag. "Låt mig… Låt mig vara!" Orden var bara viskningar, men trycket och kylan i kroppen släppte.  
"En Weasley!" Väste en röst.  
"Va?" Viskade jag, och sökte efter vem det var som sa det. Jag såg ingenting. Personen var osynlig.  
"Är du inte det? Fräknar och rött hår! Man kan se dem på mil." Fnös rösten.  
"Jo… R-Rose Weasley…"  
"Hm… Jag antar att du är… Rödtottvillingens dotter va?"  
"Nej… Jag är R-Rons dotter."  
"Ron? Ronald Weasley?" Ett elakt skratt. "Får jag fråga… Vem är din mor?"  
"He-Hermione Granger. Eller, nu heter hon Weasley, men för…"  
"En smutsskalle. Förstod väl det. Jag visste det!"  
"Eh, känner du dem?"  
"Känner?" Skrattade personen med ett klingande skratt. "Jag blev dödad av din farmor. Det är så ni behandlar era vänner." Fnös hon.  
Jag drog efter andan. Molly? Var Molly en mördare?  
"Hallå?" Ropade någon. Jag suckade lättat. Vem det nu än var så hade hon eller han räddat mig från denna konstiga person… Eller vad hon eller han nu var "Vem där?"  
"Åh! Typiskt! Sammie ska alltid förstöra när jag har roligt." Muttrade rösten. Sedan hörde jag en häftig rörelse. Den mystiske personen var borta.  
"Hallå?" Den andra rösten var närmare nu. "Åh. Rose Weasley." Sa personen dystert. Som om hon förväntat sig att se någon annan unge, som spionerat på henne eller något liknande.  
"Hm, du får alltså bryta mot reglerna hur du vill?" Sa personen och skrattade. "Jag trodde att sådana som du höll sig till reglerna som små kaninungar."  
"Tyvärr inte!" Muttrade jag och förvånades över hur stadig min röst lät.  
"Hm, vad gör du här?" Frågade personen misstänksamt.  
Jag tvekade. "Jag kollade på månen." Sa jag till slut.  
"Det lät som om du pratade med någon.  
"Ja." Medgav jag. "Det var någon konstig person… Hon pratade med mig."  
"Va? Menar du Bella?"  
"Vem är Bella?" Frågade jag förvånat. Visste personen namnet på personen som jag talat med?  
"Hon är ett spöke, tror jag. Hon är lite speciell, inte som alla andra Hogwartsspöken. Hon har krafter, tror jag." Sa personen, som Bella hade kallat Sammie.  
"Det verkade som om hon kände dig. Hon sa någonting med 'Sammie' efter att du ropade på mig…" sa jag tveksamt.  
"Tja. Alla har dåliga dagar.. Antar jag. Bella var i närheten en dag när jag ville vara… Ensam. Hon hotade med att hämta Filch, vaktmästaren, om jag inte berättade för henne varför jag var utanför skolan mitt i natten." Hon skakade på huvudet, kunde jag urskilja. "Jag berättade lite om min uppväxt för Bella då…" Sammie såg på mig med en konstig såg ut som att hon inte kände sig så trygg med att berätta om sig själv för en förstaklassare.  
Jag försökte byta samtalsämne. "Det känns lite konstigt att inte veta vad du heter…" Mumlade jag och vände blicken mot månen igen.  
"Samantha." Svarade flickan.  
Jag nöjde mig med det svaret och nickade.  
"Jag tror faktist att det är bäst att du går in nu. Du vill nog inte få straffkommendering din första vecka."  
Jag suckade. Samantha hade rätt. Jag började långsamt gå mot det stora slottet, när jag vände mig om såg jag att Samantha stod på samma plats, stilla. "Ska inte du med?" Frågade jag tveksamt."Nej." Sa Samantha stillsamt. "Jag behöver lite frisk luft.""Jag kan ge dig sällskap!" Jag började darra när en iskall vind blåste förbi."Du fryser. Det är bäst att du går in." Jag märkte att Samantha försökte hitta på ursäkter, hon ville inte ha sällskap. Jag nickade och sprang mot porten, och längtade efter mig varma, sköna säng som väntade i sovsalen.

**Jag är väldigt, väldigt dålig på miljöbeskrivningar. Jag beklagar.**


	5. Solstrålen i mörkret

**Nu kommer det lite mer :) Hoppas att ni gillar det...**

När jag började gå till lektionerna så fick jag massor av läxor, så jag hade i alla fall någonting att sysselsätta mig med efter skolan. Jag fick till och med privata stödlektioner, eftersom att de andra hade fått lära sig grunderna i de flesta ämnena. Jag kunde inte vända blicken ifrån Slytherinbordet vid måltiderna, jag visste att Gryffindoreleverna blängde på mig. Jag kände blickarna i ryggen. Varje middag så stirrade jag på maten, och gick till Slytherins elevhem så fort jag kunde. Det fortsatte så i flera veckor.

"Rose!" Ropade en röst efter Förvandlingskonstlektionen en torsdagsmorgon. "Vänta, jag måste tala med dig!"

Jag vände mig mot pojken som hade ropat. "Vad vill du, Albus?" Frågade jag.

"Hermione och Ron är väldigt orolig, dem vill att du ska svara på deras ugglor!"

"Jag har haft fullt upp med läxor!" Sa jag. Det enda argumentet jag hade på lager.

"Du missade inte _så_ mycket medans du var borta, och du blev nog klar med läxorna några dagar efter att du fick dem!"

"Lämna mig ifred, Al." Fräste jag och sprang ut ur lektionssalen.

Jag skyndade mig mot nästa lektion, och satte mig bredvid en flicka med kort, mörkbrunt hår längst bak i lektionssalen. Resten av klassrummet var tomt.

Jag förväntade mig att hon skulle fräsa något som "Stick!" eller "Varför sitter du här? Gå!"

Men flickan var bara tyst och sa: "Du behöver inte sätta dig bredvid mig..."

Det fångade min uppmärksamhet. Flickan grät, hennes ögon var rödgråtna.

Jag vände blicken mot mitt armbandsur, det var rast just nu. Det hade jag glömt.

"Varför är du här inne?" Fick jag fram.

Flickan skakade på huvudet. "Väntar på nästa lektion… Vad gör du själv här?"

Jag log artigt mot henne, i ett försök att få henne på bättre humör. "Jag hade glömt att det var rast. Från vilket elevhem är du? Ravenclaw?"

"Nej." De nya tårarna rann ner för flickans kind. "Jag hamnade i Slytherin."

"Åh." Fick jag fram, och stirrade sedan ner på bordet. "Samma här. Men det vet du väl redan."

"Du har tur, som har familj och allt." Mumlade flickan.

"Vad heter du? Det känns lite konstigt att jag inte vet det." Skrattade jag.

"Jag heter Melissa" Svarade flickan.

"Vi kan väl gå ut en sväng, det är ungefär en halvtimme kvar på rasten." Föreslog jag.

"Menar du verkligen det?" Frågade Melissa, med stora, glittriga och bruna ögon.

"Ja, det gör jag. Eller vill du inte följa med?"

"Jo… Men varför vill du… vara med mig?"

Jag blinkade oförstående.

"Min pappa dog för tre månader sedan. Han var en trollkarl, men han levde i mugglarvärlden ändå, när han blev förälskad i min mamma. Mamma visste inte att han var en trollkarl, hon hade inte ens sett pappas trollstav någon gång. Mamma visste alltid att jag var speciell, och när pappa berättade för henne vad han var så… Mamma stack. När min pappa dog så hamnade jag på mugglarbarnhem, Jag var inte precis den populära personen där. Jag har försökt hitta mina släktingar, men jag vet inte ens vad min fars föräldrar heter." Suckade Melissa. "Min far sade att jag skulle bli en sann Gryffindorare, eftersom att jag var så modig.

Men istället så hamnade jag i Slytherin."

"Hela skolan förutsåg att jag skulle hamna i Gryffindor." Muttrade jag. "Så himla jobbigt… Men du borde ha det mycket värre." Tillade jag.

Melissa skakade på huvudet. "Du har familj, tills jag var åtta var mitt liv perfekt – precis som ditt. Men nu… Mamma har stuckit och pappa är död."

"Kan du inte försöka leta reda på din mor, då?" Frågade jag.

Melissa vände blicken mot mig, hennes ansikte var hårt, hon verkade upprörd. "Aldrig. Mamma hatar mig. Om hon hade älskat mig så skulle hon inte ha stuckit."

Jag hade blivit väldigt tjockskallig sedan jag hade börjat i Slytherin. "Du kan nog bo hos mig under loven, om du vill. Jag tror inte att mina föräldrar skulle ha något emot det. Min mamma har mugglarföräldrar. Så jag är också halvblod." Sa jag för att muntra upp min nya vän.

Ett leende lekte på Melissas läppar. "Jag trodde inte att du skulle vara sådär snäll… Jag trodde att du skulle vara precis som din kusin."

"Menar du James?" Frågade jag förskräckt.

Melissa nickade. "Han kallade mig för redface."

"James?" Viskade jag.

Melissa nickade.

"Jag ska tala med honom!" Lovade jag.

"Nej, snälla Rose, nej! Jag vill inte ha några fiender!"

"Ha, hans föräldrar skulle bokstavligt talat döda honom om de fick veta att han sa så, Harry och Ginny skulle nog göra så att James fick hoppa ur Gryffindors Quidditchlag. Och

Melissa såg på mig med en konstig blick.

"Harry hatar när någon kränker någon yngre, eller ens kränker en i samma ålder. Harry har flera gånger fått hem ugglor om vad James har gjort för hyss, och varje gång har han fått ett straff. Till exempel att städa sitt rum."

"Att städa sitt rum är inte ett så hårt straff!" Påpekade Melissa.

"Dem har två husalfer, de städar och lagar mat så fort man ber om det. James, Albus och Lily är väldigt bortskämda. Själv så har vi ingen husalf, Ron har bett om det flera gånger, men Hermione vägrar…" Jag skrattade när jag vände blicken mot Melissa igen. "Jag tråkar ut dig va?"

"Nej." Mumlade hon. "Jag har aldrig haft en vän förut. Min far var den enda jag kunde tala med."

Äntligen förstod jag hur eländigt Melissas liv måste vara. Hennes mor stack när hon var åtta, hennes far dog, hade aldrig haft någon riktig vän…

"Fortsatte din far bo i mugglarvärlden efter att… Din mor stack?"

Melissa nickade. "Jag ville flytta, men pappa hade blivit… fäst vid mugglarna. Han ville inte flytta."

Jag nickade. "Jag tycker att mugglarna är fascinerande. Min mor brukar ta mig och min bror till hennes föräldrar. Dem är cool." Skrattade jag. "Vi får mugglargodis varje gång vi är där, och mugglarpengar. Inte för att dem är värd något, men jag samlar på mugglarsaker!"

"Hela mitt barnhemsrum är fullt med mugglarsaker." Sa Melissa. "Dem är urtråkiga."

När Melissa avslutat meningen så ringde skolklockan. Rasten var slut.

"Ska vi ta sällskap till lektionen?" Frågade jag.

"Gärna!" Svarade Melissa med ögonen fyllda av glädjetårar. Jag log mot min nya vän.


End file.
